donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Donkey Kong Wiki:Requests for adminship/Slipknot Darkrai
The following project page is an archived discussion regarding a user who requested adminship. '''Please do not edit it.' No further modifications should be made to this page.'' ''Result: Failed. No comments have been recieved in a week, no support. (Non-bureaucrat close) MegaTron1XD 14:22, October 8, 2010 (UTC)'' Slipknot Darkrai (talk • • • RFA page) Candidate, please summarize why you are running for adminship below. I Slipknot Darkrai has done a great job on this wiki and I think i am ready to be a sysop. Support #''...'' Oppose #'NO'- For one, this is done entirely incorrectly, which shows that you have no knowledge on how to even run a RFA. You also reverted edits made by OT, despite being blocked for it. You have no justification for some of these reverts, as they still lack the standard set by a suggested policy. If you choose to revert my revert without adding a level description, this will be closed and you will be blocked for edit warring and failure to listen to admins.--MegaTron1XD 14:30, September 30, 2010 (UTC) #'Oppose' While you have been a constructive contributor since your return thus far, you are still not ready yet to be an admin. Like Mega mentioned, you built your RfA completely wrong and while it may not seem like much, it shows limited knowledge of Wiking, which no potential admin should be lacking in that area. Your description as for why you should be admin is sorely lacking. How important the description is depends on the candidate. Some candidates will receive mass support for adminship almost regardless of what they write, some candidates will receive mass opposition and be destined for failure regardless of how long and descriptive their description is. However, with a candidate far from a shoo in like yourself, a good description could be vital to convincing users who would be neutral or oppose you to supporting you. But with the lack of such a description, any such supports you could pick up are non existent. ::As for certain qualities of yours, I'm not sure if you understand what adminship entitles, again due to the lack of a description, not showing the behavior that you would, and the fact you set up your RfA to be like a vote, when in reality, it is not a vote at all. You have shown disregard for the community's opinion in the past and while I do know that was months ago, you haven't shown anything recent to suggest that you still wouldn't do such. Your judgment is also questionable, due to the aforementioned and the lack of anything showcasing good judgment by you. Your editing shows no need for the tools, as I have not seen you tag pages for deletions or deal with vandals. While you have gotten in user disputes, your handling of them was often rather poor and unbefitting for any potential admin. I also have a suspicion that you are requesting adminship simply to "have it" and not for the good of the Wiki. ::In conclusion, while I do think another admin would be useful, the DK Wiki is not in need enough of for another admin to bring it admin standards low enough for you to be a viable candidate. However, you are active and given time, you may become a viable candidate. But as now, you are far from a viable candidate and still have much yet to learn. For my advice, wait a bit more, increase your knowledge of Wiking, continue being a constructive contributor, and avoid the mistakes you made in the past. Omega Tyrant 18:04, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :3. Too Early! I think you are making a RFA way too early and are not thinking thoughtfully of it. Also your RFA is way too short, so I'm just going to oppose this RFA. Doc King 20:02, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :4. Darkrai, I do not have anything personal against you, but, I feel it is too early too. You just came back from a break and you want admin powers already? The current administration has been fine and frankly you're still not following my directions fully when it comes to level articles. I will say you've been improving, but very gradually. --Havoc'48 20:14, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Neutral #''...'' Comments Calm down Mega, Slipknot Darkrai has not done anything wrong and has been a good contributor since his return. As we know, it was decided level articles are fine and there's nothing wrong with creating a stub. So all in all, Slipknot Darkrai reverting the reverts we made of his level articles in the past are now justified. As for this RfA, I'll fix it to be of the proper structure before posting my opinion. Omega Tyrant 17:18, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Is anyone else going to comment on this RfA? Omega Tyrant 00:19, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Seeing how it been a week since someone last commented on this and how there is no support at all, I would like this to be closed as failed. Omega Tyrant 05:23, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Category:Inactive rights requests